thegreatestamericanherofandomcom-20200214-history
The Beast in Black (episode)
The Beast In Black Episode 13 Air Date: December 9, 1981 Written By: Juanita Bartlett Directed By: Arnold Laven Ralph meets a realtor named Betty in front of an old house. As they start to go in they discussed the salvage trip that has been arranged for Ralph’s class. The goal is to raise money for a class present, with the target item being a new projector. It is also mentioned that they should do it before Monday, when the building will be tore down. Ralph bemoans the fact that so many old buildings are being torn down that people may one day have no past. His argument is derailed by one of the steps giving way under his foot. As they go in Betty tells him about the story behind the house. It was own by a Miss. Burrows who refused to sell it despite getting an offer many times more than what it is worth. Miss. Burrows then died falling down the stairs. A realtor named Sheila Redman tried to salvage an electrical a lamp and ended up getting electrocuted. Looking around Ralph finds a door that opens up to a walled up passage and a hidden safe. Suddenly a wheelchair at the top of the stairs comes rolling down towards Betty and Ralph. Ralph pushed her out of the way and they are both unharmed. Later, in class, after the bell rings Ralph tells his students about the project which Pam had set up. While they are reluctant, feeling unappreciated by the school, they agree to do it. Rhonda, however, will be late because she and her mother are going to see Edith Morabito; a hairdresser that also acts as a psychic. That night Ralph and Bill head in to the house. On the way inside Bill steps on the bad step as Ralph did earlier. Once inside the chandelier rattles and the fireplace goes out. As they look around Bill sees a mahogany fireplace that he wants. He offers ten dollars for it which Ralph rejects. They leave the room but Bill leaves a note on the mantel reserving the fireplace for himself. Unseen by them the note burns away. Ralph goes to the safe and using the power of the suit rips the door off. Inside are a number of stock certificates for various oil companies. Suddenly sees a woman in a room where the walled up passage is. He directs Bill’s attention to it but he sees nothing. Ralph theorizes that the suit is allowing him to see in to the fourth dimension. After poking his head in using the suit he sees the woman and decides to go inside. Once in he is in a dark place. Suddenly he is attacked by a creature virtually without form. He gets back out of the room injured. Bill takes him to the hospital. At the hospital the doctor exams him to find that the wounds on Ralph’s body are welts leading him to be skeptical about their explanation that he was attacked by wild dogs. After the exam Ralph noticed the time and realized that his class was there at the house. Ralph and Bill rush over to the house and tries to get everyone out. Cyler comes downstairs announcing that he found a hidden room upstairs and there are two other students still there. Ralph goes up to get them while Bill tries to get the others to leave. Suddenly the chandelier falls striking Bill and Cyler announces that he is dead. Ralph desperately tried to revive him seemly to no avail when suddenly he comes to only with blue eyes instead of his usual brown. Bill is taken back to the hospital where the doctor advises for him to stray for observation. Bill, whose eyes have returned to a brown color declines and prepares to leave. After Bill and Ralph are alone Bill’s eyes turned back to blue and he starts to speaks with a woman’s voice. Ralph asked who is controlling Bill but she does not answer. She threaten him with Bill’s gun if he does not allow her to leave. She leaves the hospital threatening Ralph not to follow her. Once Ralph gets home he gets a call from Rhonda asking if Bill is alright. Ralph asks her if she could set up an appointment with Edith. Meanwhile, the entity inside Bill uses his form to rent a car. Later, when Ralph has his appointment with Edith she explains that the creature that he saw was the Beast in Black; a spirit that guards the way to the spirit world/fourth dimension. Sheila was the one most likely to possess Bill who was very likely momentary dead which was all she needed to possess him. She most likely wants a new form to escape the house before it is demolished. The only way to rid Bill’s body of Sheila is to take Bill to the room Ralph saw. Meanwhile, Sheila is driving down the road when Bill suddenly fights for control of his body, nearly causing them to crash. Ralph breaks in to Bill’s apartment but he is not there. He looked for something of his to holograph on and ended up choosing Bill’s fishing hat. Suddenly the phone rings and it’s Bill who momentary regained control and is calling from Sheila’s apartment in Century City. Sheila regains control and ends the call. Ralph holographs on them and finds the address. Ralph flies to the roof of a neighboring building and flies through the window of the apartment, catching her. He takes her to the rented car even though she pleads for him not to take her back to the house. They arrived back at the house and Bill apparently regains control. He tells Ralph that Sheila pushed Miss. Burrows down the stairs because she resisted the real estate deal. Ralph continues to take Bill to the house despite him not wanting to go. Sheila is revealed to still be in control as they entered the house. Ralph is preparing to take them through the passage way but before they go Sheila warns Ralph that the suit will not work inside the passage way. Ralph goes through the way and is attacked by the Beast in Black. After much effort he manages to get to the room he saw earlier. The spirit of Sheila comes out and fights Ralph. Despite their struggle Ralph manages to get him and Bill out. They leave just as the building is about to be demolished. Later, Ralph is in the classroom where his students reveal that they went back in to the house and got the mahogany fireplace which they sold to get the projector. Bill arrives and gives Ralph the stock certifications which makes him happy. After he goes off to rejoin his students Bill says to himself that they are worthless. Category:Episodes